Something Damaged
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: The cast of Something Damaged visits Julian in the hospital while he's in his coma. They meet an angry blonde boy who just wants to go into his best friend's hospital room, and discover something very interesting about their youngest costar. Jogan. Spoilers for chapters 26-27. CP Coulter's Dalton-verse. Julian/Logan. SD/Julian friendship. Rated for Logan's vocab in the beginning


**Hey! I'm in the middle of rereading Dalton, so I keep getting these little drabbles/Oneshots stuck in my head. At the moment, it's 1:56AM, and I'm supposed to be asleep, but my dog is snoring, so I can't. I also just had to finish this. **

**In this story, the Something Damaged cast goes to visit Julian in the hospital, and they come across Logan. Julian is in a coma, will he wake up? If he does, will everyone learn something new about the youngest member of the cast?**

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own Glee or Dalton. =(**

"Will you just let me in? I am one of his _best friends_, and I _know _that he would want to see me! I just need to see him and know he's okay, instead of trusting the word of someone I have never, fucking, met. Will you _please _let me in?" The angry shouts traveled all the way down the hallway and around the corner to where the cast of _Something Damaged _stood. The group exchanged looks and turned the corner, to see a red-faced, tall, blonde boy shouting at a doctor in front of a ward.

"Sir, I have told you before, this is a private ward, and considering the circumstance of the injury, and the fact that this boy is a minor, you cannot come in without expressed parental permission. I'm sorry, you can't see him." The blonde opened his mouth again to shout, fire flickering in his intense green eyes, but was distracted momentarily by the door they were standing in front of opening, and Dolce Larson stepping out.

"Ms. Larson, can I _please _see Julian?" He asked desperately. "I just need to see him myself."

The actress and mother sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Very well. Just for a little bit while I go get something to eat. Considering the fact that you have been yelling at anyone around since you were out of your own hospital bed, this may very well be the only way to get you quiet. I am leaving bodyguards outside the room." She was heading down the hallway, rubbing her temples, when she noticed the group of seven in her way. She sighed in defeat. "I suppose you would all like to see Julian too, wouldn't you?" It didn't require an answer; their presence at the hospital was enough. "All right, I'll let the doctor know." At her words, they anxiously hurried down the hallway towards the door that the blonde boy had disappeared into.

"Who was that?" Alicia asked, referencing the blonde boy from earlier. "He seemed really desperate to get in." Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "I think that's either Logan or Derek. Reed said they're his best friends. Not entirely sure which one though." They came nearer to the room containing their friend, clutching little presents and flowers. The bodyguard standing outside the doorway nodded at them, recognizing them, so Cameron knocked on the door softly. From inside the room, they heard footsteps before the blonde boy opened the door slowly. His face appeared haggard and he had dark circles underneath red-rimmed eyes, as though he hadn't slept in days. If he recognized them as celebrities, he showed no sign of it, simply crossing his arms expectantly. "Yes?"

"Um, we're here to see Julian," Izzy said, holding out the bouquet slightly as if giving proof. "His mom said we could." The boy didn't seem to process what she was saying, eyes going to the bouquet in her hands, eyes widening.

"Are you joking?" He asked staring incredulously at the bouquet. Confused expressions adorned the faces of the cast. "What do you mean?" Izzy asked apprehensively.

"You're seriously giving him _red roses_?"

"Um, what's wrong with roses?" Patrick questioned, looking more confused.

"His freaking stalker was obsessed with the things! The entire room that we were in was full of rose petals! He's never going to want to see the things again!" The group exchanged wide-eyed looks. They hadn't known that!

"Oh my god, we didn't know! All we knew was that Julian was in a coma, and he had had a stalker!" They immediately dumped the roses in the nearest trashcan and made sure none of the other bouquets had roses in them before turning back to the blonde boy.

"Can we come in, please?" Alicia asked, and the boy scowled. "Alright. But don't expect me to leave. I've waited in that hallway for almost a week to be allowed in here."

"That's fine," Clark agreed.

The blonde made no move to introduce himself, but turned around and headed back into the room, obviously expecting the group of seven to follow him. The boy went immediately to the chair at Julian's bedside, leaving the others to decide who got the other two. Clark and Natasha, who were heading the group, stopped abruptly at the sight of their youngest co-star. "Oh my god. Julian."

The boy laying in the bed was pale and thin, looking frail. He had bandages covering his arms, and shiny burns were visible in between them. He had a breathing tube in his nose, and an IV in his arm, and was connected to wires and surrounded by beeping machinery. The only signs that he was, in fact, alive, were the faint rise and fall of his chest, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The rest of the cast flooded past the stopped two, but gasped when they saw him, tears gathering in the girls' eyes. The blonde boy seemed oblivious to this all, his chair scooted as close to the bed as he could get, left arm wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knee. His right hand was covering Julian's left, and he was talking inaudibly to the unconscious boy. The cast stood off the the side, feeling slightly awkward. The moment seemed really personal and intimate, and they were unwilling to intrude, instead, they all set down their gifts on the table.

"Um, guys, do you think we should just come back in a bit?" Cameron asked, eyeing the two boys. The others did the same, and nodded, starting to head back towards the door, but something stopped them in their tracks. The slow, methodical beeping that had filled the room started to speed up, and the boy gasped. "Jules!" They turned around and saw the actor's eyelids fluttering. His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned his head to the left slightly, mumbling incoherently. The blonde held Julian's left hand with both of his, leaning forward anxiously. Julian's eyes opened fractionally, and his words became coherent, speaking in a raspy voice. One word was said. "Lo?" The blonde grinned, eyes red. "I'm here, Jules."

"'m sorry, didn' mean to tell you like tha'" he slurred his words, barely able to keep his eyes open. The group of seven looked at each other, bemused. What was he talking about? The blonde, "Lo", seemed to have forgotten that they were in the room too. He just smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Jules. It wasn't your fault."

"'Kay..." Julian said, "D tol' me to tell you, but I didn't. You were too busy chasin' Blaine, n' Josh, n' Kurt. 's why I kept leaving'." Logan smiled sadly, Julian slowly becoming more awake

"Do you know why I kept chasing them? Why you should have told me?" he asked, Julian nodded, eyes opening more. "Because I didn't want to be that idiot who fell for my straight best friend." Julian's eyes opened wide at this, nearly all traces of drowsiness gone. The _Something Damaged_ cast's eyes widened. There was an expression of hope on their friend's face, something that surprised them immensely. Julian was straight, wasn't he?

"What?" He gasped, as if hardly daring to believe it. Logan nodded, "I tried to forget you, because I knew you wouldn't feel the same." He into Julian's eyes. Julian shook his head.

"Logan- why didn't you tell me?" Logan shook his head too. "I guess the same reason that you didn't tell me." Julian blushed slightly, "Fear of rejection," he murmured. "We're both idiots." Logan laughed softly, "Agreed." The eyes widened and jaws dropped on the cast's faces.

A silence fell, then Julian looked up at Logan with a tired smirk. "Well, squid," Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Yes, princess?" he responded teasingly. Julian blushed slightly. "Well, I know that if you kiss a frog, it'll turn into a prince. Does the same go for squids?" Logan's eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face.

"I don't know, but I kinda want to find out." Logan leaned down until their mouths were almost touching, both of them hardly breathing. Then, their lips touched, and both boys' eyes closed, smiling into the gentle kiss. Julian's hand reached up to cup Logan's cheek. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they broke apart and Logan leaned back, Julian sinking into his pillow, expressions of bliss on both of their faces.

"Love you, Jules." A smile flickered across Julian's face. "Love you too, Lo." Suddenly, something seemed to occur to Logan, and his head turned to the wall near the doorway. "Uh, Jules? I don't know how to say this, but... You have company." Julian's eyes flew open, and he looked to where Logan was staring. He swore lightly.

The _Something Damaged_ cast all had dropped jaws and huge eyes. All seemed unable to speak. Julian bit his lip slightly, "Uh, hey guys..." When they didn't react, he tried again weakly. "Um, surprise? I'm bi?" Logan snorted, and that seemed to break the tension. All of the girls flew at Julian and hugged him, mindful of the cords. All of the guys waited until they were done, and gave him quick hugs also. Julian, too weak to respond much physically, smiled, but his eyes still contained shock.

"Julian, why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have cared!" Marcie said, and Julian looked down slightly, "I don't know..." His words were cut off by a huge yawn, and his eyes started to flicker shut. Logan rubbed the back of Julian's hand with his thumb, and the actor's eyes closed slowly.

"Go to sleep, Jules. We'll be here when you wake up." "Promise?" The question was impossibly childlike and made them all smile softly. Logan brought Julian's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, a tired smile appearing on the actor's face. "Promise."

**A/N- Naww! Wasn't that sweet! Lol! Hope y'all liked it! My dog finally stopped snoring, so I'm going to bed! I hope to wake up in the morning to an inbox full of wonderful reviews! (Hint hint!) ;P PLEASE?**

**-Little-miss**


End file.
